


One For the Movies

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the beginning of it anyway), Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, angst fakeout, married plance, plance kid (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge and Lance enjoy what is a (mostly) relaxing Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Conservatory Events





	One For the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my collaboration with Sue! We did a fun little Valentine's Day mash up with some friends! Their fic and art are coming soon, so watch for more plance fluff!
> 
> Find Sue's piece [here](https://suerakocy.tumblr.com/post/643131164899622912/happy-valentines-day-this-artwork-goes-as-a)!

It rains. 

The droplets thump relentlessly against the dark trench coats worn by the star crossed lovers. Here, in the middle of the park silhouetted by the statues of the Voltron Paladins, the beautiful woman helps the handsome man sit up against the tree. His breathing is labored, and the blood bleeding out of his mouth indicates he has little time left. 

The woman is distraught as she throws off her large hat and cradles his face in her hands. “ _ You fool, _ ” her wobbly voice says, tears mixing in the rain. “ _ They were after me _ .”

The man grins, a strange bit of contentment despite being on death’s door. “ _ I couldn’t lose you, _ ” he says. “ _ You are my world. _ ”

The man says no more, slumping against the tree. 

The woman wails, of course, heart torn asunder at the loss of her lover. Pidge sniffles as she takes a bite of her pineapple pizza. But as she relishes in the mix of sweet juices with melted cheese, her head rattles with tears not her own. 

“She loves him,” Lance laments in the most ugly, sob-wrecked voice. 

As Lance cries, his chin vibrates on top of her head. His arms and legs are already loosely wrapped around her and his chest provides support for her back as they enjoy movie night. 

Pidge sighs and pauses the movie that plays on her laptop. She sets her piece back into the half eaten pizza box and fetches Lance a tissue while her hand is over there. 

“You’ve seen this movie five times,” she reminds me. “You knew this was going to happen.”

Lance blows his nose as if it were a trumpet. “Gets me every time,” he admits without hesitation. 

Rolling her eyes, she resumes the movie, awaiting the moment the woman goes ballistic on the mobsters about to arrive and finish the job. The man will return as a zombie and they become private investigators together to hunt down the bad guy who wants the woman dead. The movie tagline is Lance’s favorite after all. 

“You’d think I’d be the one balling my eyes out,” Pidge comments idly. As if on cue, the little one in her womb kicks up into her stomach. Pidge bites her lip at the sudden moment - the baby is fully grown at this point and packs a punch. “Oof, baby wants in on date night.”

Lance snuggles somehow even closer, his fingers curling in around her arms. Pidge can feel his delighted and silly grin pressed against the top of her head. “It’s the perfect Valentine’s Day. I’m spending it with the two people I love the most.”

Pidge’s heart thumps just as loud as it had on their wedding day, when she got to hear in detail how much she means to him and in return she was able to affirm how much she treasures his persistent friendship back when they were just cadets at the Garrison. If not for him, she’d not only have lost herself to sorrow, but she never would have made it to space and brought her family home otherwise. It’s that same dorky, uplifting, and friendly personality that is going to make him a spectacular father - has already made him a phenomenal Paladin, friend, and husband. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be, either,” Pidge agrees as she settles further into the human backrest that is Lance. “Thanks for the amazing day. Way better than the overpriced restaurant we almost went to.”

Lance chuckles. “You’re almost done being uncomfortable. I’ll pull a lavish date on you  _ one _ of these days,” he promises. “Gotta have a little razzle dazzle in life.”

As much as Pidge hates surprises, she trusts Lance with her life, whatever he wants to do she’ll roll with. A little adventure never hurt anyone, and an adventure was what really brought them together in the first place. 

Pidge places a hand on her belly. They’re on the cusp of yet another adventure now. 

“Whatever you want,” Pidge concedes, and hopes she doesn’t regret it. Spa days are becoming more enjoyable but she’s pretty sure one day she’s going to eat that cucumber he puts over her eyes. 

Speaking of. Pidge licks her lips and nabs a pickle out of the nearby jar. She dips it into the peanut butter and chows down with a satisfying crunch, melting in Lances lap. The creaminess offsetting the cricket pickle is so divine she pees her pants. An unfortunate side effect to her extremely pressured bladder. Oh well. She has to clean the sheets anyway. 

But something is different this time. More liquid seeps out between her legs. 

Pidge takes a deep breath and tilts her head up to her husband, who looks down at her with adoration. 

“My water just broke,” she tells him clinically. 

The only thing keeping Pidge from panic, is the amusement watching Lance’s face do emotional gymnastics, before slowly settling on panic himself. 

So much for a relaxing night at home. 

But...the next time they come home they’ll be a family of three. And Pidge can’t wipe the grin off her face even as Lance scrambles for her overnight bag and the car keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know your favorite part(s)!


End file.
